Chasing Butterflies
by Silenced souls of the night
Summary: Those little moments in life, the ones you can't explain. They all mean something don't they? Then those feeling of being lost, those feeling of regret, they all come back to you in the end. Yet in the end, it's only a memory, all of it. AU
1. A Field of Flowers

I'll give you what most words and things mean in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chasing Butterflies**

**Chapter 1: A Field of Flowers**

Raseth EY 45

Back then I was young, and today I still am. Life isn't just life, it's more than that. It's… err! Sometimes I wonder why I can't ever think straight. Writing is something that came to me as a past time, something I'm still not sure I'll ever get better at. Things like that don't seem to be a big problem now. Not after what's happened.

-End Journal Entry-

I remember something big happened, something that changed my world. I remember being told by my mother about flowers, to be specific, Dragen flowers. Dragen flowers were the flowers of the year, grown only in special conditions.

Doesn't

They had to have special temperature, they had to be specially held, specially planted, specially everything!

Well the Dragen flower was the most precious of all the flowers and the most deadly.

* * *

The world was normal for where I grew up. Life was fine; it was the only thing I lived. 

Our house was located near the district compound so at times it could get loud. Yet, it never got too loud.

Today there were compounds in every major town. Lots of towns made up a light district and each light district made up a kingdom. There 7 kingdoms in all, and I have only lived in one of them.

Our kingdom Arseth, contains only 5 light districts. I don't keep up on all of them, but our district is called Gail. Yep, the district of Gail.

Near the district compound, the ground is always kept clean. There is green grass that grows all around, flowers, and water. I loved to explore the land, but there never were a lot of children around. It seems my parents had me late, so when all the other kids were just starting to turn 6 years, I was born. My brother says I was an accident, and then he ruffled my hair… I think he likes playing with me like that. He always plays like that. When I don't understand something he's there for me. Not many people play with me and I'm not entirely sure I'll ever find someone around my age that quickly.

Our house was a small homely place. It wasn't the biggest house in our district, I always thought it was the smallest, but it was tolerable. It only had one floor. My parents and I lived there. I also have a brother though he's much older than me. He was one of those 6 years too.

Now what could I say about our house other than it's size... We don't have many rooms only 5… 6 to be exact; I count my brother and my room as one even though they're separate. They're so small and so close we might as well be in the same room. Then there is my parent's room, the kitchen that serves as a dinning room, the family quarters and the other room. I was never properly instructed on what was in that room. It must have been something though because I always got punished if I strayed too close to it.

The house is a nice peachy color. It's small by my standards and square. I remember my brother saying he was going to leave the house as soon as he could.

Me, I'm 9 at the moment. I just walked out of the house and went off to explore. My brother was being… my brother once again. My parents told me it was something a boy did; they grew up like I soon would. They were smiling again one of those weird parent smiles. All I know is, I'm fine the way I am, 9 years. They said it was something ever child experienced, and little girls too. Again they smiled.

I didn't think I was much of a girl; in fact I hated being called one. Girl, girl, girl, was that all I was too some people. Such a cute little girl, oh why wasn't this little girl wearing a dress, such thing like that. It bothered me. I was brought up like a boy, and I planned to stay one, a 9 year old one for sure.

My brother raised me, I hung out with him and all his friends. And by doing that I learned their ways. Now, he tells me I should act the way I was born, like a girl. I can't believe I was betrayed that way. It stayed with me though, but I'd show him... I'd show him I could stay what I wanted to be. But my views on all this changed one. They changed one fateful day.

My brother brought a girl home. What was this about? He didn't need… her he had me!

* * *

I was outside sitting under the shade of a tree. A tree such a beautiful thing created. Grown by a seed, such a tiny little thing. And it created something so… huge. It soon became dusk, and I still waited outside, I waited to be called in, I waited for my brother to come back to me. 

The tree was located a little ways from our house, my brother and I used to play there a lot. We used to…

There was something nearby, it sounded fast. Looking from out behind the tree I saw it. It was a figure and it was running towards me, or at least my position, my first instinct was to call out to it… too late for that though.

* * *

The boy ran over her. Falling down, his face hitting the ground beneath him. A loud thud was heard. Her knees were quickly pulled up to her chest, and she stared down at the boy. 

Slowly but surely Sango reached a hand over to the little body on the ground next to her and poked it with a finger. Abruptly her hand was hit away.

Her face was one of a scowl at the moment and the boy stood up, glaring down at her. He was wearing, so nice clothes in Sango's mind.

This boy had on a pair of pants, silk ones, she guessed since they shone in the light. Their value would be even more since they were a color other than white. His shirt, which seemed to be muddied up, was also a silky looking texture.

"You can't touch me." The boy said. He spoke in a way the demanded people to listen and obey him.

Being who Sango was, she wasn't going to take this from any boy. Standing up she started to defend herself.

"Oh, and who are you to talk?" Now that she was standing up, she noticed… he wasn't very tall at all.

Despite the nice fancy clothes, the haughty little demeanor, and the huge attitude she thought she heard in his voice, he was little.

"Half- pint," she cooed at him.

This drove him over the edge, thought he tried to keep his cool.

"You're one to talk, dressing like a boy when you're a girl." He gave a small snort, "I'm surprised your family hasn't replaced you yet. It'd be embarrassed if you were related to me walking around looking like that." He gave a smug little smile.

Thought it was true, she did dress like a boy. Wearing pants, but not just any pants the working kind of pants. Worker pants, the measly kind. There were patches in them and some holes that probably couldn't be repaired by a stitching patch.

Her shirt was a color of white, or at least it used to be. Now it was muddy, stains that would most likely never wash out from the grass, and the occasional dark red spot fro m the cut she would get from falling.

But it wasn't as what he said that got her mad; it was that what he said was true. How many times now had she heard her own brother tell her to behave like a proper lady? It made her mad because she didn't want to believe it was true.

With that in mind she swung a fist at him. It landed right on the side of his face. The boy retaliated and swung a fist right back at her. It caught her in the shoulder.

* * *

When someone finally found them the two were rolling on the ground making hits at each other. First Sango was pulled off and then the mysterious boy. 

The boy's hair was sticking up all funny, and Sango was huffing trying to get another hit at him.

"Take it back! Take it back!" That was what she yelled at him, that was what she wanted him to do, or she'd beat it out of him.

-Line-

Who was this girl? Thinking she could hit me? I had the mind to send her to one of those centers, or whatever dad said they were.

I hoped she stayed a stinking boy, and then I could make her do much worse work in her future.

Then this… girl, if I could even call her that, had the gall to spit at me. At least I had my… wait, if that was my bodyguard then who was this holding me.

"Sango!" The man holding me spoke. I looked from the girl to the man. Her name was Sango, what a uniquely pretty name for such a dull dry ape.

"How dare you hit this boy? Do you know who he is?" The man spoke once again to this… Sango.

She glared at me, I swear if I was over there she'd probably try and pop me.

"Yes, I know who this is." She was angry, and was directing all of her anger at me.

Then what got me thinking was if she knew who I was, why did she hit me?

"He's a dumb arrogant bastard! He's rude, and I can already tell he's selfish, he's an out right jerk!" She yelled out.

I was surprised she'd use such language. Didn't these people tech her anything. I heard a gasp and looked behind me, and the man to see a woman. Her hand was covering her mouth and she looked very surprised.

Soon I was let go, and my bodyguard still held the girl tight in his grip.

"Let me go!" She began to yell out until the man silenced her.

"Don't you dare say another word. After this performance you can bet you're in trouble."

Slowly I walked over to my bodyguard anything to get away from all that. Soon Sango was dropped to the ground. She stayed there, and her head was hung low.

"I don't know where you got that kind of language from and in fact I don't really care! But how dare you use it in front of others, and when I had company over?" The man turned around, "Liana, I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Soon I was being pulled away but I couldn't help but turn and watch Sango, I felt bad for her, or at least I would have if she hadn't laid so many hits on me.

Menson, my bodyguard, spoke in a quiet voice. "Inuyasha, we'll be on our way now."

I nodded in approval.

* * *

He yelled at me, all because his girlfriend was there. He treated me like, a piece of dirt. Usually he'd be nicer, kinder, laugh, blame the other person, listen to ME before he went off and yelled. 

I slowly got up from my place on the ground and I found that tears were falling down my face. I wouldn't stand for this, I just couldn't. I ran past him over to the house, "I hate you!" I yelled out.

I ran into the house and slammed the door behind me, before my parents could say a word, I locked myself in my small little room, away from the noise, away from the people, away from the pain.

* * *

Late into the night I finally realized, I finally told myself… I'm a girl. That was that and that was what I'd be, I'd wear a dress, I'd cook, I'd clean I'd live in the house for the rest of my days… I'm a girl. 

That night I promised to myself that I'd start acting like one, or at least start looking like one.

* * *

_Ok, Tell me how this story goes... Sorry about the other ones... and not updating..._


	2. Withering: Changes

Seasons

Taywoo - Spring  
Wental - Summer  
Raseth - Autumn  
Dragen - Winter

Years (Take place in threes)

EY Ectora Year (first year)  
TG Talon Generation (second year)  
SE Satir Era (third year)

Dates are written in Season, Year, and Sector (45 at the moment)

The first entry is the time that the one part of the story takes place. You don't really have to worry about all the dates at the moment, soon they'll only be a memory.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chasing Butterflies**

**Chapter 2: Withering Part 1  
Changes**

Dragen TG 94

More people coming in, I was now old enough to make my own choices but now they're actually being thought about. Being a sibling was… not as refreshing as I thought it would be. In fact, I hate it; I've learned to hate it and grown to hate it. All having a brother is is another pain in the ass.

-Arseth-

I had to get myself clean. I had to wipe off all the mistakes I had made in the first place. Now, I was in our bathroom, a place I forgot to mention. It's located outside in a small little… I call it shack, my mom calls it an outside part of the house.

Anyway I'm sitting in the tub filled with water, it was hot water. I remembered hearing if the water was hotter, it could get dirt and grime off faster. Well, I was scrubbing every inch of my skin, every piece that I could get. All the while I would scrub my hair dragging my nails threw it to get any piece of scum OFF!

After awhile my skin started to burn, probably from the harsh scrubbing I was doing. I could see the blood beneath my skin darken; I was turning into a tomato, or more like a red-scaled demon. Remembering what was said about me I continued to scrub harder. The washcloth I was using was rough, so while scrubbing with a firm hand, It felt like my skin was about to be ripped off. Then the door opened.

It was my brother he was in the doorway, and he didn't seem happy.

* * *

She was taking way too long for her own good. My father mumbled something about it was what girls do. I had a mind to go in and throw open the door in hopes of scaring her half to death. So that's just what I planned to do. 

Anyway it's what she deserved for making me look bad in front of company. And my company, Liana… She was something special. And the way she looked at me after what Sango said, it hurt. It also hurt since, never in my whole entire life have I ever heard Sango say to me! Kohaku, her older brother, I never heard her say she hated me until that night.

It took me about an hour to get Liana to feel better about it all.

I walked outside to the back of the house. I didn't even decide on knocking, so I just threw open the door.

Steam hit my face as the door opened. There she was sitting in the tub, a deep crimson red. What in the world was she doing? She could bleed from washing herself like that! Or at least she could get bruised or something.

So like the brother I was I walked closer going to take her out of the tub when the most unexpected thing happened. She screamed. I mean she yelled so everyone within a couple miles heard. She threw things at me, lots of things; heavy objects consisting of things suchs as bottles, cups, … rocks.

I was confused as to why she was doing all this, but it didn't really matter to me at the moment. She was getting out whether she liked it or not.

* * *

I can't believe now he'd invade my privacy. After all this! He was the one who wanted a girl, so why wasn't he treating me like one? 

He looked in on me while I was bathing. My arm was grabbed and I was pulled out of the tub quickly and fiercely. So I beat him with my other arm. This wasn't being treted like a lady at all.

Now I was outside, outside! No clotehs whatsoever were on me. I started to wipe the tears from my eyes that were starting to form.

"What in the world were you thinking?" He yelled at me, once again he didn't listen to me.

"Why do you care?" I yelled back. Wait that wasn't being lady like, that was my first thought.

His grip tightened, and his one hand went taught at his side. His hand rose up and I stopped just letting the tears fall. I thought he was going to hit me; he was going to hit me.

I tried to squirm away, "No, no…" I cried out. The cool air, brushing across my burning skin, the way it touched burned. The sunlight spraying down into my eyes, the way he touched my skin… it burned. Everything seemed to be so overwhelming. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I guess it was only natural that I just fainted.

* * *

Before I knew it I was in bed, I had a dress picked out and I was on my way to become what most would call a lady, or at least a lady at first glance.

* * *

"Sango now, come back with ALL the groceries in the shape you bought them!" A voice yelled from inside the house. 

A young girl ran out, long auburn hair trailing behind her. It was tied in a low ponytail, and the woman herself was wearing a dress, a dark green dress.

She turned around and gave a small wave inside the house, "Alright mom, I will!"

Sango, was now a 12 year old girl, learning about the world around her. Nothing made perfect sense, but then, what did. From the day with the boy, she never remembered seeing him again.

Skipping threw Gail was like heaven once again. People waved to her and she waved back. The fish man, Mr. Hank said She was becoming a lovely young woman. It was like life started over for her, and everything was perfect.

* * *

Go get fish, vegetables, fruits, bread… what else was there… nothing else it seems. So I walked home, more like skipped home. Everything was great today. 

Finally I finished the groceries for today. I started to walk home taking the long way., holding this stupid grocery basket. This wouldn't have happened if they weren't conducting some stupid tournament on the short walk home. I hated walking past those things the people were like animals, no, worse than animals sometimes.

On my way there I heard something behind me. Taking a small glance back I saw nothing, so I continued on my way. That's when I heard it again and this time it seemed o be getting louder. I started to run, or at least taking bigger strides in this dress.

Finally the thing closed in on me and I swung my basket around and slammed it right into the person, I didn't care what happened. So with that I ran the rest of the way home.

Before making my way into the house I had to tidy myself up, you know to keep my ladylike appearance.

And with that I walked into the house.

* * *

That night it seemed things changed drastically. Kohaku got a job. But he got it in a whole different district. A district far away from Gail, yet the only good thing I heard about this was that it was still in Arseth. 

The light district of Ridge, that's where he was going. He said something about making a lot of money and such. It could help us out in our problems; he wasn't making any sense. What problems did we have? How come I didn't know about these?

The next morning he left, yet I stole an extra hug when my parents weren't looking. I tried to stay strong during it all I really did. I showed them all. I didn't cry one bit.

* * *

That night I cried like a baby. I covered the sound up with my pillow. I hadn't changed out of my clothes yet, and I just kept on wailing. Everything was disappearing in my life. 

_Life is like a flower, it starts as a small seed, it grows, and it becomes beautiful. It's something everyone wants, something everyone loves, and then they can look at it till it withers and dies._

That was what my mother told me. And at the moment I believed her. My life was in the withering stage. Soon I'd die.

* * *

_A Dragen flower is an odd thing though. They aren't born room normal seeds. In fact you might not be able to call them seeds at all when you think about it. It's highly controlled, never allowed to break free out of the limits; they all look the same, but are very much different._

_A Dragen 'seed' is a petal from the flower, carefully picked, and carefully planted. It soon grows, and has to be held so some of its dangerous components can't be let loose._

And then, I saw him again.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Withering Part 2:  
How they meet.**


End file.
